In machines such as photocopiers and laser printers it is necessary to create ventilation inside the machine to remove the heat generated by certain parts of the machines. For this purpose, fans or blowers are used. In these the impellers are often not correctly dynamically balanced, with the result that vibrations are generated which are harmful to good machine operation.
The prior art methods for damping these vibrations include the use of damping materials such as rings or cushion pads of special rubber placed between the blower and its supporting structure in order to reduce the transmission of vibrations.
Even though these prior art solutions are satisfactory, they require the construction of usually expensive special rubber parts, and the supporting structure has to be adapted to the shape and dimensions of the blower which it is designed to support.